Not all we seem
by Gwathren naur
Summary: In a world were there are aliens on our front doorstep, it may seem that nothing can be stranger. Your wrong. This is the story of my family. Oh my name is Ratchet.
1. Chapter 1

Ace = also called Unicron, husband to Deanne, father of Chadron and Angus, brother to Day and Ahd

Day = also called Premus, husband to Alidee, father of Adel also called Sulus mother of Ozone also called Ironhide, Adeela, Peros, and Purdil, brother to Ace and Ahd

Ahd = also called the Allspark, wife to Daniel, mother of Aeni, Baanan, Maun and Zaun, sister to Ace and Day

Daniel = also called Megatron, husband to Ahd,

Angus = also called Starscreem, brother to Chadron

Aeni = also called Elita 1, wife to Orion Pax, mother to Jack and Aera, sister to Baanan, Maun and Zaun

Baanan = also called Knockout, brother to Aeni, Maun and Zaun

Maun = also called Soundwave, brother to Aeni and Baanan, twin to Zaun

Zaun = also called Prowl, brother to Aeni and Baanan, twin to Maun

Name meanings

Ace=unity

Day=Hope

Ahd=Knowledge

Chadron=Witty and helpful warrior

Daniel=God is my judge

Angus=Chosen one

Aeni=Pure

Baanan=Bright and radiant

Maun=Silent one

Zaun=Cold (calculating) one

Orion=One of the trees

Aera=Lion

Age differences

Ace = 69

Day = 68

Chadron= 66

Ahd = 65

Daniel = 37

Orion = 37

Aeni = 36

Angus = 35

Baanan = 22

Muan = 16

Zaun = 16

Aera = 14


	2. Ouch, crash landing

Hey yall, sorry for not updating this sooner but my life has been hectic and I just got a job so I'm still figuring everything out. That and for some reson my muse has desided it wants to have Twins all over the freaking palce so alot of my brain is dedicated to fighting it off. And my year old tablet that I'm using has desided to start acting funny, mostly stupid slow typing and suddedn drops in battery life so yah there is my excuse. Thanks to Clare Prime of Ultra for following this story. Enjoy.

I own nothing but the polt and my original characters.

Jazz had just gotten back from a rather stressful mishon and was on his way to the rec room for a cube of high grade when a green swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the hall and spat out a thin black form before closing "Wha' tha 'ell is tha'?" he turns the still form over "Jazz ta Prime, ya read?"

'I read you Jazz, what is it?'

"Well Ah think ya might need ta see this fer yer self Prime, 'cause Ah'm not so sure Ah understand it." Jazz spots several lacerations across the form, energon oozing out of most of them at an alarming rate

'I'm on my way.'

"Might wanna send Ratch too, there's a lota energon poolin' here."

Prowl looked over at Prime, the shock on his face all too evident,

"How is this possible?" Optimus just shrugged as he and his Second in command watched as Ratchet and his Medical staff worked to keep the Decepticon online

"I'm not sure how it happened, simply that it has. We must see what knowledge he has on what has happened to him." Prowl nodded that gave him time to figure out what was happening with his spark.

"Prime," Ratchets voice came over the intercom "we have managed to stabilize the patient, but he won't be talking for awhile." Optimus nodded

"Very well old friend, inform Prowl and myself when he comes back online." Ratchet snapped at the staff around him as they started to clean up the mess that had occurred as they were trying to save the 'con's life.

The Decepticon's visor flashed with light as said 'con onlined, his hidden optics taking in his meager surroundings, grey walls, grey floor, and hey what do you know, a grey ceiling too.

"I'm telling you that the Decepticon is faceless. I bet Megatron had his face plate removed so that he could never give anything away." that voice must belong to the minibot, Cliffjumper. Apparently he was a paranoid fragger, (Rumor confirmed) he thought to himself as he watched the Autobots walk past his cell,

"I don't believe you Cliff. I think that you've finally blown a circuit." after they walked off the 'con sat up just as Optimus Prime and his spark-mate Elita-1 showed up

"I assume you know who we are." Prime said, cutting straight to the case "We need plans for the Decepticon next attack and we know you know all we need." the 'con looked at Prime and Elita before using a device to transmit the requested data "Why did you give it up so easily?" Prime asked, confusion written all over his face plates

'I wish to defect.' he said over a com. 'The only reason that I was in the predicament that I was was due to my blindness to Megatron's insanity. I will not make the same mistake.'

"I see. We will do what we can." he and his spark-mate turned to leave

'Sir…' Prime turned around to look at the 'con 'I wish to insure my family's safety.' Prime nodded

"We will need to know their names." the con transmitted the data "We will work to bring them here. You have my word, Soundwave." the now identified con nodded his thanks. As her mate walked past Elita winked at her baby brother, knowing that he was in on the secret surrounding their little brother.

{I'll stand by you on all of this you know that right?} Soundwave turns his head as he replied over their sibling bond

{I do. But I think that I will gain his trust first then bring him in.} Elita nodded and walked after her mate {Love you sis.}


End file.
